Tegiri Kalbur
Tegiri Kalbur is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Tegiri was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Polypa Goezee on December 27th, 2017. His bullet points were "Just according to plan.*", "over 300 confirmed culls", and "now that alternia is on fire and the lowbloods are at the door, you ask for his help?" with an additional bulletpoint reading "*Translator's note: plan means tactical contingistrat". He was then featured alongside Zebede Tongva in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Ten. His bullet points were altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Call him senpai", "Incredibly shitty swordplay" and "It gives him no pleasure to do this, but the law is the law". Etymology The "Te" in his name can be shown by the kanji "手" which means "hand". "Giri" can be shown as "義理" and is a Japanese value corresponding to "duty", "obligation", or "burden of obligation". Therefore, his name could be read as "a hand that performs its duty". Combining this reading with his kill count, it can be assumed he is akin to a 'ronin' or a masterless samurai who enacts justice. "Giri" (斬り) is also a reading for "slash", referring back to his use of a katana sword. Te-Giri is also a form of martial arts. Kalbur may be a Trollification of Excalibur and its alternative name Caliburn, one of the legendary swords in Arthurian legend. It may also mean caliber, as in "top caliber", which is surely how he ranks himself. Tegiri is a tealblood living on Alternia who has a really big interest in anything related to anime, or Eastern Alternian Fine Animated Art. He runs an anime club, or as he calls it, an "Eastern Alternian Fine Animated Art Appreciation Society." Sometime in the past he rescued Polypa from the group of trolls who assaulted her and killed her lusus. Since then the two of them have become friends and still keep in contact. During Volume 10, the MSPA Reader wanders around town trying to find a place to stay before the sun rises. After Tegiri interrogates the player for a bit, he decides that culling needn't take place right away. He then invites them over to his hive for his anime club meeting, but first asks the player whether subs or dubs are better. Bad Endings If you tell him that both subs and dubs are good, he will scold you for your godawful anime opinions and tell you that there are other anime 'fans' in the city that would be better suited for them. He then shuts the door in the player's face. If you don't intervene between Tegiri and the shopkeeper, the ensuing scuffle ends when the goldblood makes a hasty retreat. Irritated, Tegiri storms off to report the incident to an Imperial Drone, all the while speaking about upholding the law at all costs. Unfortunately for the player, the drone winds up targeting them, though Tegiri calls it off before anything unsavoury can take place. The drone presents a list of crimes the player has committed, which sends Tegiri into a flying rage. Panicking, the player absconds to a nearby bridge, hoping to seek refuge there for the time being. Only too late does the player realize that the drop was steeper than imagined, and the resulting impact renders the player momentarily immobile. Lamenting their current situation, the player remains unmoving on the ground, overwhelmed by the dire circumstances. Good Ending If the player states that subtitled anime is better, Tegiri will laugh at the player's wrong answer, but invites the player into their hive regardless. If the player decides that dubbed anime is superior, Tegiri will be ecstatic to meet a like-minded soul and invite the player inside. When Tegiri learns that one of his anime DVDs isn't up to his standards, he insists that a refund is in order. Things go downhill in record time when Tegiri confronts the shopkeeper, the teal ready to draw his blade on the other troll. Should the player defend the shopkeeper, Tegiri will reluctantly concur and leave the premises after giving the owner a stern warning. Tegiri spends the next few moments talking about his past and his role in Alternian society, expressing his conflicted feelings towards the 'legal vs moral' argument. The player then notices a troll waiting just outside Tegiri's hive, and recognizes said troll to be Polypa. After a bit of friendly banter between Tegiri and Polypa, Tegiri will happily invite everyone inside his hive for an anime viewing session. The player is overjoyed at the prospect of having a sleepover with two friends, basking in the warm glow of friendship. Tegiri is an anime fan that runs his own club, where viewing sessions are held in his hive. He has quite the passion for it, collecting figurines, manga, DVDs and replica swords, displaying the merchandise proudly in his home. He also reveals that he polishes his figurines daily, akin to how he cleans his blade regularly. Apart from that, he states that the main reason why he brought the player into his home is because he would like to engage in intellectual debates about anime. Yet, should someone have a weak opinion of what they prefer in anime, he will quickly snap at said person to leave as he has no time for those who cannot make up their minds. Tegiri can be quite stand-offish in nature, preferring to be seen as a unwavering servant of the law. He scoffs at the idea of being friends with just about anyone, though he hints that sometimes life can be a little lonely for him. Despite his reluctance to form solid bonds with people, he still thanks the player for lending an ear while he was going on one of his rants regarding the need to uphold the rules and regulations stipulated by highbloods. The only time where he softens (somewhat) is when interacting with Polypa, being civil towards her and frequently inviting her over to his place to watch anime. As a teal, Tegiri is well-versed in Alternian law just like his fellows. When the owner of the hobby shop he frequents is found to be breaking the law, Tegiri is able to give clear lists of exactly what legislation has been breached. He also feels the need to obey the laws laid down by his superiors, even though said legislation is prone to their whims. Unlike fellow tealblood Tyzias, Tegiri supports the Heiress and relishes the idea of obtaining a medal for his loyalty and service. Despite this, he sometimes struggle with the 'legal vs moral' argument, as that would mean killing Polypa for good. Tegiri is also quite fixated on being a honourable person, and despises people who partake in flagrantly illegal activity. When the owner of the anime store is found guilty of breaking the law, Tegiri has no qualms using his blade on the goldblooded shopkeeper. Also, when Tegiri learns that the player is wanted for several offenses, he loses his patience and lunges for the player almost immediately. Finally, Tegiri states that he often wanders the neighbourhood in search of evildoers to defeat, which was also how he stumbled upon Polypa's semi-demolished hive and consequently saving her from a painful death. He is also noted to be quite formal in mannersims, inviting the player into his hive with a deep bow and taking his shoes off before entering the main living area (a Japanese custom). While he is more casual in speech, he frequently peppers his vocabulary with Japanese words. This is best illustrated when Polypa reveals she and the player are well-aquainted: Tegiri blurts 'nani' (Japanese for 'what') before asking how that came to be. It seems that Tegiri learned all his swordfighting moves from anime, most of which translate poorly into actual combat. He still is capable of inflicting damage on his opponents, though. He painstakingly arranges his anime figurines according to the hemospectrum, with fuchsia on top and red at the bottom. His hive is decorated with numerous posters and figurines of anime characters (most in a state of undress) and has a whole collection of blades lined on one wall. There seems to be several body pillows (dakimakura) depicting more anime characters kept next to his recuperacoon, most of them stained with sopor slime. There are several shurikens embedded in the walls, and the player notes that Tegiri also has a large collection of DVDs and manga. Tegiri's lusus is a white Shiba Inu with the dexterity and agility of a monkey, named Tadashi Inu. He states that he'd learned everything from Tadashi Inu, and couldn't have asked for a better tutor. When Tegiri was outside his hive bantering with Polypa, Tadashi Inu appears to be barking in a manner similar to laughing. As it were, Tegiri has a good relationship with his custodian; in the good ending, the player can be seen watching anime with Tadashi Inu lying in their lap, Polypa and Tegiri sitting close. Tegiri had saved Polypa from her burning hive, and found himself unable to harm her despite her situation rendering her perfectly cullable. While he is fully aware that he would need to kill her someday, he doubts that he would be able to carry out the deed. He mostly retains his aloof personality when talking to Polypa, though he is easily flustered by her playful comments regarding his inability to find a date. It is evident that he enjoys her company, as he frequently invites her over for anime viewing sessions. The fact that Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 5 is shown on his television screen (with Polypa's route, no less) cements the fact that he harbours pale feelings for the oliveblood; when Polypa states that she and the MSPA Reader are moirails, Tegiri looks hurt for a brief second before insisting that he had no real need for quadrants. It is also likely that Tegiri has no knowledge of Polypa's job as an assassin, as she has been shown actively trying to hide this fact from him by lying, saying she was assembling new mecha models instead. According to Tegiri, he has a good relationship with the owner of the hobby store as they are both anime collectors. When the owner refuses to give Tegiri the original copy of a particular anime, Tegiri becomes quite furious and demands that his rights as a consumer to be respected. The moment the teal discovers that the owner was not complying with Alternian law, Tegiri does not excuse the goldblood's illegal activities and was more than willing to execute the shopkeeper in a heartbeat. Gallery TegiriSprites.gif|Tegiri's Friendsim sprites Friendsim Vol 10 select.jpg|Tegiri on the Friendsim Volume 10 character select screen (right) Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is Libittarius, sign of the Hidden, making him a potential Derse Dreamer and Hero of Void. *Tegiri's obsession with Eastern Alternian culture, as well as many of his practices is reminiscent of otaku culture. **Due to the fact he doesn't ''come from Eastern Alternia, it is highly likely that the otaku subculture that Tegiri is a parody of is the weeaboo subculture, in which someome obsesses over Japanese culture so much to the point where they respect it more like than their own. *The lines Tegiri uses to describe his katana is a reference to how Dirk describes his blade. *It is implied in his good ending that Tegiri has a pale crush on Polypa, as he visibly winces when she says that she and the player are moirails. *Many lines of his monologue are a variation of the Navy Seal copypasta. *Tegiri's cosplayer contacts are a reference to Sharingan from Naruto. *Tegiri addresses the player as "kohai", meaning that he sees the MSPA Reader as his junior. *In the image for Tegiri's good ending, the text next to the television reads, "Ore wa kaizoku-ou ni naru otoko da!" This translates from Japanese to english as: "I'm the man who will be the pirate king!" This is a reference to One Piece; a popular shōnen anime. *One of Tegiri's sprites is based off a popular vine relating to anime. *Another one of Tegiri's sprites mimics the artstyle used in ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *His first bad ending illustration is a parody of a scene in End of Evangelion, where Asuka tells Shinji that he is pathetic after he begs her to protect him. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Teal bloods